<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сестрёнка by The_Great_Divide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285339">Сестрёнка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide'>The_Great_Divide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Disability, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Philosophy, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попаданка в Ариану Дамблдор сразу после смерти Кендры, или история о том, как разрушить канон в максимально сжатые сроки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Veni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Больно.</p><p>Не было хоть какой-то осознанности: мысли в разуме не принимали вид слов -лишь абстрактные, перетекающие из одного в другое ощущения. И доминирует среди них одно: мне больно.</p><p>Больно.</p><p>Больно…</p><p>Да вырвите уже кто-нибудь у меня из груди этот долбанный реактор!..</p><p>К моему несчастью, злость не помогла, а лишь добавила проблем. Вопреки всякой логике, кусок горящей лавы в груди от этого перестал быть цельным и начал кипящей жижей течь по артериям или чему-то похожему — уже без разницы.</p><p>Вместо тела — пустота, по которой неспешно бегут выжигающие всё внутри ручейки. И непонятно, как эти мои «артерии» ещё держатся и не превратились в благоухающий мертвечиной пепел.</p><p>В какой-то момент, кажется, «лава» достигла своей конечной цели и остановилась. Наверное, в пальцах, но может и нет. Такое ощущение, что она просто сожгла мне мозг, и тот теперь от стресса воспроизводит глюки. Но даже так ощущение мозолистых пальцев, которые силой раскрывают мой сжатый рот и заливают в него терпкую жидкость, он всё-таки мне передать сумел.</p><p>А потом, стоило боли начать спадать, как мозг поспешно изобразил капитуляцию и отключился.</p><p>***</p><p>Второе пробуждение было несоизмеримо лучше. От мучащей ранее боли — лишь тяжёлое послевкусие, словно сквозь вату. И оно даже не мешает думать. Ну, почти. Зато теперь я могу вздохнуть, почувствовав, как сухой воздух тяжело проходит в лёгкие, и открыть глаза. Сморгнуть. Удивиться хорошему зрению, которое у меня всегда было паршивым.<br/>Испугаться и закрыть глаза снова.</p><p>— Ариана! — отчаянный возглас откуда-то справа чуть не заставил меня вновь поднять веки, но нет уж. — Ариана! — Моей малость ватной и наверняка холодной руки коснулась отчего-то знакомая ладонь.</p><p>А, точно, мозоли знакомые. Значит, это он меня спасал?</p><p>Неизвестный спаситель вдруг замолчал. Меня это полностью устроило, а мозг был счастлив вновь отрубиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Просыпаться в этот раз было сравнительно легко: ни боли, ни заторможенности… разве что горячий шарик внутри, рядом с сердцем, барахлить не прекратил и будто затаился на время. Я лишь надеялась, что напрочь сожженные предыдущим приступом «лавовые артерии» успеют к тому моменту восстановиться и выдержат, если всё повторится. А пока…</p><p>Аккуратно приподняв голову, я огляделась.</p><p>Справа на моей (моей ли?) постели дрых незнакомый мальчишка. Бледный, наверняка из-за недосыпа, с тёмными волосами и очень простым выражением лица. Такому только пятна грязи на щеке не хватает — вылитый Том Сойер.</p><p>Сама комната оказалась довольно светлой благодаря многочисленным, пусть и невысоким окнам. Из мебели тут были сервант с многочисленными склянками на полках за стеклом, кровать и продавленное кресло в углу. На полу никакого ковра, лишь старые лакированные доски, а на потолке небольшая, но неожиданно красивая хрустальная люстра.</p><p>Закончив осмотр комнаты и начав изучение самой себя, увидела лишь синее шерстяное одеяло, под которым и пряталось моё тело. А рука, стоило только захотеть её поднять, отозвалась слишком неохотно, но хоть не заболела — и то хорошо. Правда, стоило мне на неё взглянуть, как радость тут же вытеснило недоумение, а затем и паника: это не моя рука. Хотя и двигается одновременно с моими мысленными командами, но это точно не она: начиная от формы ногтей и заканчивая слишком уж тонкими пальцами.</p><p>Не моё. Это не моё тело.</p><p>Реактор в груди опасно нагрелся, и я всеми силами постаралась успокоиться. Поглядела на тихонько сопящего пацана, стараясь повторить его дыхание.</p><p>Медленней, спокойнее. Всё хорошо. Пока остаётся возможность мыслить — бояться нечего, ведь всё можно решить.</p><p>Успокоившись, я уронила затылок обратно на явно перьевую подушку и закрыла глаза. Стала перебирать два своих предыдущих пробуждения, пытаясь вспомнить, что было до них…</p><p>Лучше бы не пыталась.</p><p>Картина того, как яркая вспышка летит в обеспокоенно склонившуюся надо мной женщину, в чьих глазах тут же гаснет свет, вновь отправила меня в забытье.</p><p>    ***</p><p>В следующий раз я открыла глаза только вечером. Причём, судя по ещё более стрёмному виду моего спасителя, проспала я как минимум сутки. Мальчишка, кстати, стоило ему заметить мой осознанный взгляд, тут же подскочил с пододвинутого к моей кровати кресла и побежал к серванту, где зазвенел всякими бутылочками. Выбрал несколько и подошёл обратно ко мне, подсовывая первую из них.</p><p>— Вот, выпей.</p><p>Я, естественно, не послушалась. Ещё чего, пить какую-то непонятную бурду!</p><p>Только вот всплывшая в мозгу череда воспоминаний наверняка сделала мой взгляд слишком мутным, и Аберфорт (как я теперь знаю) вновь влил мне зелье насильно. И раз уж я теперь могу чувствовать это тело целиком, то рецепторы наверняка решили восполнить упущенное, передав мне отвратительность выпитого во всех возможных оттенках. Но зато бурда эта хотя бы помогла: дышать стало значительно легче.</p><p>Внимательно приглядевшись к брату, заметила на нём не только следы недосыпа. Горе утраты. О да, предыдущая хозяйка этого тела, от которой теперь остались лишь воспоминания, разозлившись, не смогла удержать «лавовый поток» внутри и убила свою мать. Женщину, пусть строгую и часто нелюдимую, но всё же искренне заботившуюся о своих детях. Кендра после ареста мужа перевезла их всех в новое место, чтобы больше не видеть укоряющих взглядов и защитить её, Ариану. И вот чем всё закончилось…</p><p>— Ариана! — голос Аберфорта надломился, и тут он неожиданно меня обнял. Порывисто и крепко, но очень аккуратно, как хрупкую куколку. Чувствуя от него почти обжигающее тепло, я только тогда осознала, что плачу. О женщине, которую не знала, но которая умерла из-за такой глупой случайности.</p><p>О моей матери…</p><p>Нет! Это не моя мать!</p><p>Это не моё тело! Не мой брат и не мой мир!..</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Аберфорт, — прохрипела я больным горлом, ненавязчиво отодвигая парня. — Я ещё немножечко посплю.</p><p>Противоречия, наполнившие моё сознание, требовали выхода. Лавовый реактор в груди радостно откликнулся, но я задавила его: мне уже хватило смертей.</p><p>Тяжело выдохнув, я опять заснула, но на этот раз спокойным лечебным сном.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Аберфорт для своего упрямого и своевольного характера оказался удивительно тактичным. Я, конечно, понимаю, что сестру он искренне любил, но всё же разница в общении слишком заметна. То он, как говорили воспоминания Арианы, кидается в соседей козьими какашками, а то сидит возле моей постели сутками. И это притом, что я вроде как убила нашу мать.</p><p>Хотя смотреть на него, конечно, было больно: уставший, потерянный, улыбается криво и через силу. Наверное, со временем это пройдёт, но характер братика от всего на него свалившегося лучше однозначно не станет.</p><p>Изредка к нам домой приходили соседи и знакомые, которые помогали с похоронами Кендры. Пока Альбус — наш старший брат — задерживается в школе из-за выпускных экзаменов, выкручиваться приходится нам двоим, а помощь в подобном точно не лишняя. Так что, стоило Аберфорту разозлиться, как я тут же старалась его чем-то отвлечь, чтобы он не перессорился со всеми подряд. Учитывая, что ходить мне ещё было тяжело, а боль в груди продолжала о себе напоминать, брат переключался молниеносно.</p><p>Однажды перед сном, когда я отправила Аба к себе в комнату, чтобы тот поспал уже, наконец, нормально, внезапно моё сознание осенило, что в жизни Арианы для меня больше не осталось ни единого тёмного пятна. Я всё вспомнила. И даже смогла не забыть свою собственную жизнь, благо она была не слишком длинной — ещё даже тридцати не исполнилось. Единственное, что память никак не хотела восстанавливать, так это моё самое последнее воспоминание перед началом агонии в теле Арианы. Как ни пыталась, а не могу вспомнить даже ложилась ли я тогда спать или, может, дорогу на светофоре переходила?.. Жаль, испытанная мною в первое пробуждение агония чётко давала понять, что я не сплю и вокруг всё вполне реальное.</p><p>Также чужие воспоминания говорили, что мой бушующий «лавовый реактор» рядом с сердцем — это нестабильное магическое ядро. Само существование магии подтверждалось картинами того, как братья колдуют своими палками, ну и собственной бесконтрольной магией Арианы. Которая и принесла смерть её матери… м-да, после такого просто нельзя не поверить во всю эту фэнтезийную историю.</p><p>Нестабильность доставшегося мне в наследство магического ядра однозначно вызвала сама Ариана. А виной всему детская травма: страх своей магии не только сделал девочку опасной для окружающих, но и сводил её с ума. Слишком покорная и рассеянная в один миг, в следующий она уже могла впасть в ярость и начать разрушать всё вокруг. И если насильное вселение моего разума убрало последствия психического расстройства, то вот с телом оно ничего сделать не смогло, и ядро продолжало барахлить: реагировало на любые эмоции, так и норовя вспыхнуть в груди и сжечь меня уже насовсем, вместе со всем домом. Я держалась. Всем сердцем радовалась своему от природы спокойному характеру и когда-то выученным на секции карате дыхательным упражнениям. Правда, как результат, после подобных тренировок у меня изо рта иногда шёл густой терпкий дым, что заметно сбивало концентрацию.</p><p>Стоило мне полностью встать с кровати, как я решила не откладывать серьёзный разговор с Аберфортом. Во-первых, потому что изменения в характере сестры он наверняка заметил. Ну, а во-вторых, потому что он совсем не на много старше моего тела и по сути своей обычный пацан, у которого трагически погибла мать.</p><p>Братишка нашёлся у ограды загона для коз. Вот тоже увлечение: Аб свой козлячий выводок просто обожал. Хотя, конечно, живём мы по сути своей в деревне, а там без домашнего мяса и молока не выжить, но всё же… вроде бы семья наша не голодала никогда.</p><p>Ладно, не суть.</p><p>— Привет, — раздался мой тихий, но хоть уже не хриплый из-за приступов голос. — Ты их уже покормил?</p><p>— Да, а ты хотела сама? — Этот горящий взгляд мне теперь был очень знаком. Всё-таки, когда Ариану выводили на улицу, то она чаще всего именно кормила козочек, вот для Аберфорта это и стало едва ли не единственным времяпрепровождением с сестрой.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — я покачала головой. — Давай зайдём в дом? Я бы хотела с тобой поговорить.</p><p>Судя по легко читаемому лицу Аба, того предстоящий разговор заметно нервировал.</p><p>Мы прошли в чисто убранную (спасибо магии) гостиную, и я тут же уселась ближе к камину. Вроде и лето, а конечности всё равно ледяные, как бы с ангиной не слечь, иммунитет как раз в раздрае.</p><p>— Альбус не писал, когда он приедет? — спросила я первым делом. Напоминание о самом старшем в нашей семье всегда отвлекало Аба, может хоть не будет нервничать так сильно.</p><p>— Писал, вроде как через несколько дней, — он недовольно поджал губы. — Нашему гению пришлось отменить целое мировое путешествие, которое он затеял с Вонючкой Дожем. А ведь у него всего лишь умерла родная мать! — Заметив за собой, что невольно повысил голос, Аб тут же успокоился. Привычка — не стоит пугать неуравновешенную сестру.</p><p>Вздохнула я скорее облегчённо. Когда приедет Альбус, нам уже не придётся разбираться со всем вдвоём.</p><p>— Аб… — я невольно сглотнула, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты ведь заметил, что мне стало легче? Я больше не впадаю в ярость и… и в моей голове больше нет странных мыслей. Может, мама невольно… — на мгновение показавшийся пустым взгляд брата заставил меня содрогнуться, — …смогла мне помочь?</p><p>Аберфорт, отвернувшись, молчал довольно долго. Я его не торопила, бездумно наблюдая за огнём.</p><p> Когда брат заговорил, его голос был почти спокойным:</p><p>— Я заметил, что ты изменилась. Если ты так говоришь… Может, мама действительно смогла как-то помочь тебе перед смертью.</p><p>Хотя убила Кендру прошлая Ариана, я невольно опустила взгляд. Смотреть на потёртый бордовый ковёр было не в пример легче, чем в сверкающие надеждой синие глаза брата.</p><p>Аберфорт, видимо, принял это на свой счёт, потому что не замедлил подойти ко мне и крепко обнять. Уткнувшись ему куда-то под выпирающие рёбра, я обняла его в ответ.</p><p>— Ты была не в себе, Ариана. Ни я, ни Альбус тебя не виним. Это случайность. — Аккуратно приподняв моё лицо за подбородок, он тепло, пусть и со скрытой грустью произнёс: — И я рад, что тебе стало лучше, сестрёнка.</p><p>Признаться честно, в этот момент я позорно разрыдалась. Вцепилась в чужую мятую рубашку и заливала её своими слезами, но хоть вела себя довольно тихо. Аб же мягко гладил меня по макушке и, кажется, от него я тоже услышала пару задушенных всхлипов.</p><p>Пора уже начать жить дальше.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Альбус приехал как раз в день похорон. Он же, как старший, и принимал вежливые соболезнования, причём были и те, кто, кажется, Кендру даже в глаза не видел. Некоторые из них навязывали нашему новоиспечённому выпускнику всякие разговоры, начиная с обсуждения последнего номера «Трансфигурации сегодня» и заканчивая приглашениями на работу. Я и Аб в это время стояли у низкой калитки, смотря на холмик ещё не утрамбовавшейся земли, накрытый волшебными венками и свежими цветами. Хотелось просто молчать, а мы с братом за прошедшие дни успели сильно сблизиться, так что тишина была вполне комфортной.</p><p>Когда все пришедшие стали расходиться по домам, к нам присоединился и Альбус. Что удивительно, смотреть нам в глаза он избегал, хотя вроде как его вины в смерти матери точно не было. Но нет, застыл тут, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в рыхлую землю.</p><p>Кажется, Аберфорту это в конце концов надоело, потому что он, осмотрев пустое кладбище, аккуратно взял меня под руку, второй цепляя Ала за рукав, и потащил нас домой. Ещё и тихо ворчал что-то по дороге.</p><p>Стоило пройти за забор вокруг кладбища, как Альбус вырвал свой рукав и ровно произнес:</p><p>— Не стоит. — И пошёл первым, быстро чеканя шаг. Высокий рост и жилистая худоба делали его шаг равным примерно двум моим, так что бежать догонять его я даже не подумала. В отличие от Аба, который, кажется, позабыл о своей вездесущей опеке надо мной, загоревшись какими-то неясными претензиями к Альбусу и стремительно его нагоняя. Вот ведь…</p><p>Когда я, наконец, зашла домой, внутри уже разгорался скандал.</p><p>— Ты должен ехать в Хогвартс!</p><p>— Хрена с два, братец!</p><p>Аб и Ал стояли с двух сторон от круглого стола в гостиной и сверкали друг на друга глазами, хорошо хоть палочки не достали. Я же свой приход афишировать не стала, тихо притворив дверь.</p><p>— Пусть Ариане и стало лучше, но ей всё ещё нужен уход, поэтому я остаюсь. А ты вполне можешь ехать вместе с Дожем в это своё путешествие, уж как-нибудь без тебя справимся!</p><p>— Ты должен отучиться ещё хотя бы год, Аберфорт, если хочешь законно пользоваться палочкой. А за Арианой я и сам могу присмотреть, тем более что ей, как ты сказал, стало лучше.</p><p>— А если у неё вдруг будет приступ?! Да ты понятия не имеешь, как ей помочь!</p><p>— Я рос с ней так же, как и ты, так что уж сестре своей помочь смогу! А ты бы лучше о себе хотя бы раз подумал!</p><p>— Вот только не ври, что тебе на нас не наплевать! — уже проорал Аберфорт, и его наполненный обидой, почти безумный взгляд мне очень не понравился, так что я поспешила вмешаться.</p><p>— Аберфорт, Альбус, тише, чего это вы так разорались? — и искреннее наивное удивление, которое за столько лет почти прилипло к лицу Арианы, чем я бесчестно пользовалась. Братья, кажется, отшатнулись почти на рефлексе. — Аб, тебе правда стоит поехать в Хогвартс. Можешь не волноваться, таких приступов у меня точно больше не будет, так что Альбус в случае чего справится.</p><p>— Да он просто запрётся у себя в комнате, как всегда! — уже гораздо спокойней, но всё ещё ворчливо сказал Аб.</p><p>— Не запрусь, — Альбус взял себя в руки гораздо быстрее и теперь выглядел невозмутимой глыбой. Хотя взгляд мне его отчего-то не нравился, но я решила обдумать это позже. — Ариана права, хоть её послушай.</p><p>— Хорошо, — спустя несколько секунд, явно через силу выдавил брат и тут же повернулся ко мне: — Только если этот придурок хоть раз пренебрежёт своими обязанностями, сразу сообщай мне!</p><p>— Конечно! Не волнуйся, — и я поспешила его обнять. Так Аберфорт всегда скорее успокаивался.</p><p>Конфликт был исчерпан, и Альбус поспешил уйти к себе, чтобы не провоцировать лишний раз. Мы с Абом быстро перекусили и тоже разбрелись по спальням: время уже позднее.</p><p>Под убаюкивающим мягким светом ночника я лежала в своей кровати, когда вдруг пришедшая в голову мысль заставила меня резко сесть. Бездумно уставившись в тёмноту комнаты, я лихорадочно прокручивала свои воспоминания из прошлой жизни и сравнивала их с тем, что знала о жизни Арианы.</p><p>Братик Ал. Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор.</p><p>Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, председатель Визенгамота и многое, многое другое. Но самое главное — директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Добрый дедушка с бородой до пояса, фениксом и ручным мастером зельеварения — мой брат?..</p><p>Поначалу смутные, знания о когда-то любимой и часто пересматриваемой серии фильмов становились всё чётче, пока я не поняла: это правда. Я действительно попала в мир Гарри Поттера…</p><p>Вполне логично, уснула я лишь под утро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vidi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Альбус был странным.</p><p>Может, на меня так повлияли всплывшие в памяти детали фильмов, а может это Ал сильно изменился за год — не знаю. Я скорее склоняюсь к версии, что старая Ариана просто никогда по-настоящему не пыталась узнать Альбуса, а сам он за сестрой ухаживать не особо рвался. За ней вообще по большей части ухаживала мать, разве что Аберфорт ещё иногда вился вокруг. Вот и выходит, что из доставшейся мне в наследство памяти много было о детстве Альбуса до Хогвартса и совсем немного про то, как он проводил последующие года. Не удивительно, что к брату я старалась присмотреться и сделать уже собственные выводы, от которых и буду отталкиваться в будущем.</p><p>Но Альбус был странным. Действительно умный, а теперь ещё и хорошо образованный, Ал если говорил, то всегда по существу. Хотя по большей части он просто молчал. Единственное исключение — ссоры (как правило, с Аберфортом) вот тогда Ал вытерпеть уже не мог и старался донести своё мнение до оппонента всеми доступными способами. Иногда даже матом, но это было один раз и я тогда вроде как уже должна была спать. Хотя до серьёзной драки дело, конечно, не доходило: пусть Аб и любитель решать проблему дуэлью, Ал оказался скорее дипломатом, так что палочку как аргумент он при мне ни разу не использовал. А ещё Альбус правда любил сидеть в своей комнате, отчего Аберфорт медленно зверел, что потом выливалось в очередную ссору, после которой Ал временно исправлялся, но в итоге всё вновь начиналось по кругу.</p><p>По прошествии недели такого быта я поняла, что в своём поведении и привычках Альбус весьма предсказуем. Странным мне казался его взгляд. Часто, стоило ему задумчиво на меня посмотреть, как тело невольно передёргивало. А ещё, пусть Ал никогда не позволял себе полностью потерять контроль над эмоциями, даже во время ссор, но часто, стоило ему отвлечься, как я чувствовала от него ярость и сильную досаду. В принципе, догадаться об их причине было несложно — Аберфорт не зря уговаривал брата свалить уже в своё путешествие и жить там себе спокойно. Такому талантливому юноше, как Альбус, хотелось увидеть мир, познакомиться с выдающимися личностями, показать себя и получить признание, а не прозябать в старой деревне Годрика. Но либо моральный долг пересилил его амбиции, либо ещё что, но Альбус остался дома.</p><p>Всерьёз поговорить нам удалось лишь после проводов Аба в школу. Я тогда как раз убирала со стола после ужина, когда Ал остался сидеть на месте и сложил руки перед собой.</p><p>— Ариана, — его голос всегда был ровным и глубоким, наверняка ведь долго над этим работал, — я бы хотел узнать… как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Я могла бы попросить уточнить, что он имеет в виду, но пронзительный синий взгляд не настраивал на увёртки.</p><p>— Намного лучше. — И это действительно было так.</p><p>Альбус лишь на секунду взглянул в сторону, прежде чем едва заметно сжать пальцы и спросить:</p><p>— Что с твоей магией?</p><p>Я тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>А с магией была беда.</p><p>В целом, со времени моего пробуждения ничего сильно не изменилось, и реактор в груди всё так же барахлил, разве что теперь мой разум вполне надёжно его сдерживал, не давая волю приступам. Только вот лучше от этого особо не становилось: магическое ядро явно не собиралось затихать и продолжало работать практически вхолостую. И если пока излишки вырабатываемой магии уходили на заживление моих «лавовых каналов», то вскоре их придётся куда-то девать, а я этот процесс совсем не контролирую. Пробовала даже незаметно попользовать палочку Аба — полный ноль, ни искорки не получилось.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что с ней.</p><p>— Раньше твоя магия была тобой неосознанно заперта внутри, — негромко заговорил Альбус, откинувшись на спинку стула. На меня он не смотрел. — Но хотя сейчас ты её уже не боишься, ты не знаешь, как её применять и куда. В Хогвартс в твоём возрасте не возьмут, потому что начинать развивать каналы в руке для использования палочки уже слишком поздно… — Он неожиданно прикрыл глаза и устало провёл по ним ладонью, прежде чем посмотреть прямо на застывшую посреди кухни меня. — На самом деле, у меня есть идея, как помочь тебе расходовать магию и при этом не спровоцировать приступы.</p><p>— И какая же?</p><p>— Ты будешь учиться воплощать свои желания, — он усмехнулся неожиданно тепло и вдруг встал, сложив руки за спиной, и начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Будешь копить магию, а потом концентрироваться на одном самом сильном, а главное, выполнимом желании, стихийно используя энергию для его воплощения. — Глянув на удивлённую меня, Альбус остановился и улыбнулся. — Насколько я знаю, подобное ранее не практиковалось, но теоретическая база данной методике никак не противоречит. Так ты со временем даже научишься колдовать чистой магией, подобно маленьким детям.</p><p>Та-а-ак, кажется, я поняла, чего это он такой воодушевлённый стал: жаждущий знаний мальчишка за неимением других вариантов решил поэкспериментировать над своей сестрёнкой. Не скажу, что мне это нравится, но выбирать больше не из чего.</p><p>— Хорошо, я согласна. Но как мне научиться концентрироваться на одном желании и не разбивать при этом всё вокруг?</p><p>— Я передам тебе описание упражнений, нужно будет выполнять их перед сном. — Исследовательский интерес в глазах брата заставил меня поёжиться, но ладно, чего уж там.</p><p>Буду теперь не только дымом изо рта дышать.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Упражнения, которые мне выдал Альбус, по сути своей просто тренировали воображение. Насколько знаю, такие очень любят давать детям, ну ещё художники и писатели иногда практикуют. Смысл их заключался в том, чтобы как можно детальней представить какой-то предмет в комнате, а потом начать выдумывать с ним разные ситуации и действия. Например, я лежу в кровати и смотрю на потолок с парой небольших трещин посередине, потом закрываю глаза, вспоминаю точный цвет потолка и расположение трещин, после чего мысленно провожу через них узор и раскрашиваю получившийся рисунок. Важным тут ещё был сознательный контроль магии, чтобы перекрасить или не перекрасить потолок на самом деле, осознать эту грань. Эффект стал появляться уже через неделю: теперь, сосредоточившись, я могла ощутить в себе слабый ручеёк магии. Хотя повлиять на него как-либо не получалось: стоило мне только подумать о том, что хочу усилить или уменьшить этот поток, как он сразу пропадал из моего мироощущения. Оставалось уповать на то, что идея Альбуса всё же оправдает себя.</p><p>Как побочный эффект от упражнений и моих проснувшихся воспоминаний, мне теперь при каждой встрече с братом приставлялось, что он в цветастой мантии со звёздочками, в высоком колпаке и с колокольчиками в седой бороде. Учитывая, что Ал пока отращивать бороду даже не думал, а цвет волос у него далёк от седого, выглядела я в такие моменты довольно странно, отчего Альбус стал вести себя преувеличенно осторожно и всегда улыбался, как маленькой девочке. Наверное, сказывались привычки, и он всё-таки боялся, что его методика вместо улучшений вызовет приступ. Винить мне его было не за что, и я просто старалась всем своим видом его успокоить: твоя сестрёнка адекватная, братик, не нужно так волноваться.</p><p>Прошёл, наверное, месяц, прежде чем Альбус вновь расслабился и с новыми силами взялся за старые привычки, на которые так и не смог повлиять Аб: он снова почти весь день не вылезал из своей комнаты. За несколько дней до этого я впервые смогла осознанно выпустить магию и создать в кувшине воду: всего лишь нужно было ничего не пить сутки и проснуться утром с жуткой жаждой. Ала мои успехи порадовали, и он решил, что раз уж мне становится лучше, то он теперь может перестать обходится накопленным Кендрой бюджетом и начать подрабатывать. Уж не знаю, что у него за заказчики и чем он столько времени занимался в своей комнате, но теперь после его редких походов в Косой переулок у меня были восстанавливающие зелья лучшего качества. Весьма кстати, ибо тот трюк с водой обошёлся мне двумя днями постельного режима — магическое истощение штука такая.</p><p>Вполне ожидаемо, что мои маленькие успехи в стихийной магии на мою жизнь сильно не повлияли. В одиночку я не могла выйти даже в сад — Альбус и мысли такой не допускал, исправно обновляя заклинания вокруг дома. И раз уж Ал теперь почти круглосуточно сидел в своей комнате, а моё здоровье стремительно налаживалось, то я стала откровенно скучать. Почти все книги были у брата, да и те по палочковой магии, а оставшиеся романы сомнительного качества, которые я нашла в старой комнате Кендры, уже подходили к концу. Телевизора нет, про видеоигры и интернет вообще молчу, хорошо хоть удалось найти в шкафчиках кое-какое рукоделие, а то бы совсем всё печально было. Однажды подумала, может хоть зелья научиться варить. Выцепила Альбуса на пути из туалета и озадачила вопросом, на что он сказал, что моя нестабильная магия для варки зелий противопоказана, если я не хочу подорвать наш дом. Тогда я выпросила у него разрешение выходить в сад — может, хоть цветочками займусь. Он согласился и что-то изменил в окружающих дом чарах, но предупредил, чтобы я не пыталась выйти за забор в одиночку. Я заверила его, что даже не думала об этом, что я хорошая девочка и он может не волноваться. Хотя Альбус, кажется, не до конца мне поверил, и первые несколько дней я замечала, как он следит за мной из окна.</p><p>Цветы и разные ягодные кустарники, за которыми раньше ухаживала Кендра, за прошедшее с её смерти время обросли низкими сорняками и местами подсохли, так что времени на сад я теперь тратила много. Один раз даже удалось повторить свой опыт с кувшином воды и пожелать кусту засохших роз вновь зацвести, правда цвет у этих роз отчего-то вышел фиолетовым, но не суть. Остаток того дня я просто лежала и пила зелья, но это всё равно прогресс, так что, оклемавшись, я поблагодарила брата и сказала, что тот случай оказался не единичным и его упражнения действительно работают. Альбус тогда безумно обрадовался и даже на эмоциях меня обнял, после чего вновь заперся у себя. Вскоре в медицинском журнале, который я чудом перехватила у недружелюбной сипухи, появилась статья за его авторством о реабилитации после травм магического ядра, и судя по рецензиям принята она была вполне неплохо.</p><p>Где-то через неделю, когда я осознанно использовала свою магию в третий раз и заставила кучу выкопанных сорняков исчезнуть, Альбус вновь соизволил уделить мне внимание и спросил, не хочу ли я сходить на Косую Аллею вместе с ним. Я, разумеется, согласилась. И вот теперь, надев лучшую из имеющихся у меня мантий, стояла в зале недалеко от камина, над которым что-то там невербально колдовал Альбус. Весьма ожидаемо, что Ариана до этого момента ни разу не путешествовала через камин, да и о Косом переулке имелись лишь совсем детские воспоминания. Так что я была рада, что в фильме об одном маленьком волшебнике как раз была подробная сцена такого путешествия, из которого я железобетонно осознала, что называть место назначения нужно очень чётко, потому что Альбус о необходимых разъяснениях, видимо, позабыл. Заметив, что брат прекратил свои манипуляции с палочкой и теперь ожидающе смотрит на меня, я тихо вздохнула, вошла в камин, зачерпнула горстку пороха из горшочка на полу и бросила его под ноги, раздельно произнеся «Косая Аллея!».</p><p>Вывалилась я, кажись, из общественного камина, потому что какой-то мужчина тут же поставил меня на ноги и отвёл в сторону, чтобы не загораживала проход. После меня в камине появилась какая-то незнакомая дама (наверное, в каминной сети тоже есть своя очередь), а затем из него уверенной походкой вышел Альбус. И братишка мгновенно преобразился: теперь он выглядел ещё более серьёзным, с лёгким снисхождением в глазах. Уж не знаю, с чего это он выработал привычку так себя подавать, но я рядом с ним даже невольно выпрямилась и задрала подбородок. Юная леди ведь, как-никак.</p><p>Альбус спросил, не нужно ли мне чего купить, и я неуверенно рассказала про свой гардероб, который неплохо было бы обновить, потому что большая его часть состояла из старых вещей матери и детских Арины, которые уже не особо подходят четырнадцатилетней девушке. Брат согласился и повёл меня в магазин, которого явно не было в фильме. Кстати об этом. Я поинтересовалась у Альбуса, хранит ли он деньги в банке? Оказалось, что да, но на покупке ему вполне должно хватить наличных. А жаль, не поглядеть мне теперь на гоблинов.</p><p>Магазин оказался с весьма добротными, хотя на мой вкус человека двадцать первого века просто удивительно старомодными вещами. В гардеробе Арианы это как-то не сильно чувствовалось, а вот тут заходишь в магазин за новой одеждой и видишь покрой, которой только для спектаклей и подходит. Как-то это пугает, на самом деле. Я даже порадовалась, что Альбус о чём-то говорил с продавцом и не заметил, как я невольно передёрнулась.</p><p>Не сильно наглея, я выбрала пару мантий разного качества и некоторые более формальные детали гардероба, в которых раньше у Арианы элементарно не было нужды, так как её никуда дальше дома не выпускали. Скромно подойдя к Альбусу и сделав наверняка не самый лучший книксен, когда меня представили, я передала продавцу покупки, а тот уменьшил их лёгким взмахом палочки. Расплатившись, мы покинули магазин, и Альбус повёл меня дальше по улице.</p><p>Молча наблюдая за тем, как с Альбусом здоровается, а иногда и заводит разговор чуть ли не каждый третий прохожий, я потихоньку поражалась. Недавний выпускник, и уже столько знакомств? Неудивительно, что согласно моему послезнанию братишка станет для Британии чуть ли не вторым Мерлином — связи решают всё.</p><p>Как-то незаметно яркие улочки Косой Аллеи потемнели, тут и там стали попадаться лавки, мало напоминающие работающие — скорее уж трущобы. Когда среди прохожих стало всё больше и больше личностей, подозрительно похожих на не самые законопослушные слои населения, Альбус взял меня за руку, хотя, что любопытно, здороваться он меньше не стал. Наисветлейший маг столетия, ага, как же.</p><p>Судя по моему знанию фильма, братишка привёл меня в Лютный Переулок (хотя не факт, может тот переулок не один такой, фиг его знает). В любом случае, атмосфера вокруг заметно поменялась, как и товар в витринах магазинах. Лично мне было даже интересно поглядеть на засушенные головы макак, мумифицированную руку какого-то члена семейки Адамс, подозрительно сверкающие украшения и другие вещи с весьма мутной историей. Обычно такое увидишь разве что фильмах и играх, а тут нате вам — реальность. По этой же причине трогать тут что-либо я сразу зареклась — иконки сохранения как-то не предвидится.</p><p>Альбус вёл меня всё дальше вглубь Лютного (или как его там) и остановился лишь у сравнительно прилично выглядящего магазина. Судя по выстроенным на стеллажах потёртым корешкам — завёл меня братец в книжную лавку, причём весьма сомнительной легальности. «Самые действенные яды — проверено многовековым опытом», «Проклятия истинных ведьм», «Как сломать своим врагам голову: пособие по легиллименции», «Страшно полезные рептилии и арахниды», «Ритуалы на крови», «Порошок мумии: сто самых нужных зелий», «Как пережить встречу с Неназываемой»… м-да.</p><p>Продавец — мужчина сильно за сорок с залысиной на макушке — принял Альбуса как родного и сразу стал ему перечислять «новенький» товар. Ал слушал очень внимательно и иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы, брал ту или иную книгу в руки, часто перед этим выведя перед ней петельки палочкой, и листал. Я стояла рядом с братом и чувствовала, как от многих книг веет чем-то тёмным, а иногда даже потусторонним. Когда в руках Ала оказалась та книга про Неназываемую, ощущение неприятия стало настолько сильным, что я невольно отодвинулась, благо брат на меня тогда не смотрел. Хотя… то, как брат пожирал книгу глазами, лишь прибавило мне беспокойства. Как может ещё совсем молодой парень смотреть на книгу о Смерти с таким всеобъемлющим восторгом?..</p><p>Отвернувшись, я приметила у окна простую деревянную лавочку и села туда. Книги с полок брать не рискнула, но зато продолжила читать корешки, вновь порадовавшись, что зрение у Арианы почти идеальное. Итак… «Величайшие палочки в истории», что же там может быть такого запрещённого?</p><p>На секунду прикрыв глаза, потому что что-то во всей этой ситуации казалось знакомым, я по наитию стала вспоминать последние из фильмов про мальчика-со-шрамом-на-лбу. Там вроде была важна какая-то палочка. Дубовая? Тисовая?.. Бузинная? Кажись она. Сильнейшая палочка, за которой по всей истории тянется кровавый след; её ещё местный Тёмный Лорд заполучить хотел. Что ж, тогда не удивительно, что эта книга тут.</p><p>«Нумерология в действии», «Руны для врагов», «Искусство подчинения: от гиппогрифа до мастера», «Экспериментальная алхимия», «Некрономикон»… хах, ну надо же. «Основатели: правда или вымысел?», «Наипрекраснейшие и наихитрейшие любовницы Мерлина», «Время до Статута», «Жизнь в клане вампиров», «Рукоделие из шкуры оборотней», «Десять важнейших применений крови единорога»… что-то там в фильме связанное с единорогами тоже было, не помню. Буду надеяться, что это не особо важно.</p><p>Пока я рассматривала потёртые, а иногда даже абсолютно нечитаемые корешки книг, Альбус уже сделал заказ и как раз уменьшал его, чтобы убрать в карман мантии. Я резво встала и подошла к нему. Обернувшийся брат снова взял меня за руку и повёл к выходу из магазина.</p><p>Назад к Косой Аллее мы шли уже каким-то другим, более коротким путём. Знакомых Альбуса нам там не встретилось, а вот сомнительных личностей — множество, и я была рада, что рядом возвышается уверенная фигура брата, отпугивающая всяких неопрятных старух и мужиков с кривыми улыбками. Когда мы вышли на Аллею, разница сразу бросилась в глаза: неудивительно, что люди предпочитают избегать Лютного. Пусть там и есть интересные товары, но как-то уж чересчур опасаешься за свою жизнь и кошелёк.</p><p>Спросив, не хочу ли я мороженого, и получив согласие в ответ, Альбус отвёл уже весьма уставшую с непривычки меня в кафе семьи Фортескью. Что ж, могу сказать, что я бы посещала Косой Переулок хотя бы ради этого божественного мороженого. Сожаление о том, что я уже почти два месяца в этом мире, а выбралась наружу лишь в первый раз, заставило меня опустить глаза и начать уплетать своё фисташково-шоколадное чудо с удвоенным усердием. Чуть успокоившись, подняла взгляд на Альбуса и засмеялась: этот всегда такой взрослый юноша поедал свой лимонно-клубничный десерт с совершенно незамутнённым выражением счастья. Даже когда Ал вопросительно поднял бровь, его остановленная у рта ложка с горкой и почти пустая креманка не дали мне сделать серьёзное лицо, и я искренне улыбнулась. К моему удивлению, Альбус не стал разыгрывать строгого взрослого и тепло улыбнулся в ответ, а его синие глаза смотрели по-доброму и почти весело.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Когда Аберфорт на время осенних каникул переместился камином домой, первым его вопросом было: этот зануда о тебе не забывал? Учитывая, что меня в тот момент крепко прижимали к груди в тёплом свитере, я просто промычала что-то утвердительное. Не знаю, поверил ли Аб такому ответу, но ссориться с порога он не стал, а лишь провозгласил:</p><p>— Давайте ужинать, что ли, а то я в Хогвартсе обед пропустил и смогу теперь съесть даже стряпню Альбуса.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, что вызвало у Аба недюжинное удивление, Альбус взмахнул палочкой и отправил скромный багаж в его комнату.</p><p>— К счастью, готовила Ариана, так что можешь не переживать.</p><p>За ужином слово вновь взял Аберфорт и с горящими глазами стал рассказывать о своих буднях в Хогвартсе. Про балбесов-однокурсников, придурков-слизеринцев, учителей, которые с приближением СОВ по-настоящему озверели, про недавно найденное заклинание от Пивза… Мы допивали чай, а историй у братишки, казалось, меньше не становилось. Я уже устала смеяться и теперь лишь улыбалась в кружку. Встретилась взглядом с Альбусом, и тот с едва заметной улыбкой покачал головой. Надо же, решил не устраивать брату нравоучений. Вот что долгая разлука делает!</p><p>Перед тем, как уйти спать к себе в комнату, Аб обвёл нас с Альбусом взглядом и строго сказал:</p><p>— Завтра вы двое мне расскажите, как вы тут жили всё это время! Так что, Альбус, советую тебе заранее приготовить свои оправдания, потому что я уверен, что ты опять зарылся в свои дела и о сестре вспоминал постольку-поскольку. — Когда я уже было хотела возразить, Аберфорт добавил: — И не думайте, что отделаетесь от меня той статейкой в журнале. Моей любимой сестрёнке нужны внимание и забота, а не только всякие зелья.</p><p>Быстро чмокнув меня в щёку, Аб взбежал вверх по лестнице, а мы с Альбусом остались в гостиной. Переглянулись. Выражение лица Ала было настолько забавным, что я не удержалась и крепко его обняла. Буркнула «Спокойной ночи» и тоже убежала наверх.</p><p>Ладно, уж братишку мы вдвоём как-нибудь успокоим — всё-таки ему учиться надо, а не обо мне волноваться.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Стоило Аберфорту уехать обратно в Хогвартс, как я вдруг внезапно осознала, что уже подходит к концу осень. Вот смотрю на свои пожелтевшие колючие кустики, перекапываю стылую землю, и понимаю: зима близко. Уход за огородом как средство от скуки теперь не прокатит, а занятий у меня больше не стало. Альбус меня с того раза так никуда и не выводил, а рукоделие в тишине уже достало. Даже нашла в чулане старый заколдованный граммофон, но от имевшихся в наличии пластинок у меня завяли уши. Так что я собрала всё своё мужество и вновь подкараулила Альбуса на пути из уборной — ждать на кухне бесполезно, ибо этот гений хранит у себя какой-то сухпаёк и периодически увеличивает его Ингоргио.</p><p>— Братик, — и глаза ещё погрустней, — я уже прочитала все книги в комнате мамы и Аберфорта, можешь мне дать что-нибудь из своей библиотеки?</p><p>Если я что и поняла за это время, так это то, что Альбус обожает книги. Он их коллекционирует и бережёт каждый томик, как гоблин золото. Взгляд Ала как раз это сейчас и выражал: борьбу между чувством собственности и семейным долгом. В конце концов, видимо, решив, что уж спускать в унитаз я книжки точно не буду, а если ему что-то срочно понадобится, то он всегда сможет это у меня забрать, Альбус кивнул и пошёл в свою комнату, а я тихонечко за ним.</p><p>Полноценно была я в его обители впервые, до этого удавалось лишь мельком заглянуть, так что теперь я старалась рассмотреть всё и сразу. Книжные полки тут были на всех стенах, кроме наружной, но там окна мешали. Письменный стол почти весь завален всякими свитками, фиалами и странными приборами. Простая односпальная кровать стояла рядом с одной из книжных полок, а над изголовьем висел красивый пейзаж акварелью — наверняка подарок. На деревянном, как и во всём доме, полу лежал пестрый, но довольно уютный ковёр с длинным ворсом и рисунком из звёздочек. Глядя на всё это великолепие я невольно улыбнулась.</p><p>Альбус тем временем выбрал книги в одном ему известном порядке и загрузил меня ими, сказав:</p><p>— Когда прочитаешь, принесёшь мне, и я дам тебе ещё что-нибудь. — Его преувеличенно строгий взгляд напомнил о моём старом школьном библиотекаре, и я послушно закивала.</p><p>— Да, конечно! Спасибо большое, Альбус! — И даже книксен сделала, что с книгами в руках было довольно сложно, а потом быстро вышла в открытую дверь.</p><p>Книги оказались весьма интересными. Ну, или мне просто было настолько скучно, не знаю. Большая их часть была посвящена истории — как магической, так и маггловской. Но были и волшебные сказки, работы философов, даже один художественный роман о кругосветном путешествии. С удовольствием прочитав все книжки, я решила пойти с учебниками истории по второму кругу, потому что с первого раза мало что запомнила. И тогда, взяв учебник истории магии в руки, остановила свой взгляд на обложке. А точнее, на имени автора: где-то я его уже слышала.</p><p>Нахмурившись и пытаясь вспомнить, не связано ли моё дежавю с известной кинофраншизой, поняла, что не помню точно. А ещё поняла, что где-то слышала это имя, уже будучи Арианой.</p><p>Отложив книгу и развалившись звёздочкой посередине кровати, я усердно напрягала мозги. Это, к счастью, принесло результат: я вспомнила женщину на похоронах, кажется, нашу соседку, которую как раз звали Батильда и вроде бы даже Бэгшот. Это что ж получается, у нас целый профессор тут рядом живёт, а я с ней не знакома?..</p><p>Взяв в руки книгу, я уже было открыла её на предисловии и пробежалась по первой строчке глазами, но нет. Так не пойдёт. Решительно встав, я захлопнула книгу и покинула свою комнату, направляясь к двери в комнату Альбуса. Сейчас как раз уже вечер: брат точно не спит и наверняка пишет письмо своему очередному знакомому.</p><p>Тихонько постучавшись, я недолго ждала окрика: Ал быстро реагирует на любой шум, поэтому в доме как правило у нас абсолютная тишина.</p><p>— Ариана? Ты что-то хотела? — Его взгляд ясно говорил, что мне лучше поторопиться, потому что ему совершенно точно нельзя отвлекаться от своих ну очень важных дел.</p><p>— Я тут читала «Историю магии» и вспомнила, что на похоронах была сама профессор Бэгшот. Раз уж я теперь могу выходить из дома, может, мы сходим к ней в гости? Я бы очень хотела с ней познакомиться!</p><p>Альбус думал добрые полминуты, взвешивая все за и против, но в конце концов сказал:</p><p>— Хорошо. Я тоже не был у неё довольно давно, так что сходить действительно стоит. Что-нибудь ещё?</p><p>— Нет, больше ничего. Спасибо, Альбус!</p><p>Брат кивнул и прикрыл дверь обратно. Ну, хоть заклинаниями не запирает, как делал раньше — и то хорошо.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Альбус своё обещание сдержал, и в гости к миссис Бэгшот мы собрались довольно скоро. Брат отправил профессору сову, спрашивая, когда она будет дома, и вот мы уже стоим возле двери с явно древним магическим колокольчиком, звон которого заставил меня улыбаться. Может, хозяйка дома не любит хмурых гостей? Потому что Альбус вон тоже стоит, лыбится.</p><p>— Кто там?.. О, Альбус, Ариана, здравствуйте! — открыла нам дверь улыбающаяся женщина, которую пусть и нельзя было назвать красивой, но её умный взгляд и небрежная элегантность делали её весьма привлекательной. — Молодцы, что решили зайти. Ариана, деточка, я так рада, что тебе стало лучше!.. Вы проходите, проходите.</p><p>Мы зашли в дом, в котором оказалось удивительно много старинных ваз на цветных вязаных салфетках. Альбус, очевидно бывший тут не в первый раз, сразу направился, как оказалось, в гостиную, пока сама профессор Бэгшот взяла меня под локоть и начала негромко интересоваться моим здоровьем. Её обеспокоенность показалась мне искренней, так что я поспешила её успокоить, а потом уже без вопросов рассказала, как у нас с братьями дела.</p><p>Когда мы вдвоём устроились в больших мягких креслах, хозяйка поспешила на кухню за угощением. Альбус взял с низкого столика какую-то книгу, а я стала задумчиво расправлять складки на платье, которое купила в Косом Переулке. Оттого я и вздрогнула, стоило в комнате раздаться незнакомому, но по-юношески звонкому и на редкость приятному голосу:</p><p>— Привет! А тётя не говорила, что к ней придут гости … Меня зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд, приятно познакомиться!</p><p>Геллерт, протянувший хмурому Альбусу руку, оказался светловолосым и очень привлекательным юношей с задорной улыбкой. Не успел он галантно поцеловать мне кисть руки, как вернулась Батильда с полным подносом.</p><p>— Ой, вы уже познакомились! Альбус, я забыла написать в письме, а то вам бы стоило увидеться пораньше… Это Геллерт, мой внучатый племянник, он очень большой умница. Вы наверняка подружитесь! — Мельком взглянув в лицо брата, я сильно удивилась, заметив, как он смотрит на Геллерта. Надо же, ни равнодушия, ни презрения! Может, и правда подружатся. — Геллерт, это Альбус и Ариана — они дети моей соседки Кендры, мир её памяти. — Батильда, которая уже поставила поднос на столик и расставила приборы, коротко промокнула глаза вышитым платком, быстро отвернувшись.</p><p>Геллерт, по-хитрому улыбаясь, уселся на диван между мной и Альбусом, вытащив из-под стола незаметную до этого табуретку и сложив на неё ноги. Брат смотрел на это представление с просто непередаваемой гаммой чувств, а я, как и профессор Бэгшот, рассмеялась в ладошку. Эх, мальчишки!</p><p>Классический чёрный «эрл грей» с домашними булочками и шоколадными конфетами увлекли нас четверых на ближайшие несколько минут. А потом Геллерт спросил у Ала его возраст и учится ли он ещё в школе, не удовлетворился лаконичным ответом и стал задавать наводящие вопросы, всё дальше уходя от изначальной темы. Альбус, пусть и вёл себя преувеличенно хладнокровно и лишь медленно пил свой чай, отчётливо сверкал глазами, кажется, всё сильнее накапливая раздражение. Гриндевальд этого будто и не замечал, но мне чудились в его глазах озорные огоньки.</p><p>Мы с профессором Бэгшот тоже завели свой разговор: я похвалила её выпечку, потом мы перешли к обсуждению рецептов и тому, насколько сильно отличается, домашние ты продукты используешь или покупные. Я говорила, что особой разницы не ощущаю, а вот Батильда настаивала, что со своим огородом ничего не сравнится. Затем мы как-то плавно перешли к книге её авторства, которую я прочитала, и начали обсуждать магическую историю. Было очень интересно, и только спустя какое-то время я заметила, что мальчики нас покинули и ушли куда-то.</p><p>Батильда поймала мой взгляд и совсем по-девичьи хихикнула:</p><p>— Я же говорила, что они подружатся!</p><p>Меня мучали сомнения, что мальчишки скорее устроили драку где-то на заднем дворе, но я решила согласиться с хозяйкой дома и продолжила уминать булочки с корицей. Домашняя выпечка, как-никак!</p><p>Разговаривали мы долго: опомнились только когда закончился чай. Деревянные часы с кукушкой, которые я сначала и не приметила, уже показывали семь вечера, так что нам с братом, как воспитанным гостям, пора было собираться домой.</p><p>Без вопросов отнеся поднос с посудой на кухню, я уже было хотела помочь с её мытьём, но хозяйка от меня отмахнулась и просто заколдовала её. Заметив, что Батильда также создала чары, которые начали чистить овощи, видимо, на ужин, я сказала, что пойду поищу мальчишек.</p><p>Искать их долго не пришлось: Альбус и Геллерт действительно были на заднем дворе: сидели там на лавочке под раскидистым дубом и возбуждённо о чём-то переговаривались:</p><p>— …осознание здесь особенно важно, ведь только так можно добиться стабильности в будущем. Если просто использовать массовый Империус, то это, во-первых, ничего в не даст, а во-вторых, потребует слишком много человеческих ресурсов, — говорил Геллерт. — Поэтому нужно придумать нечто другое — то, что не только не даст контролю ослабнуть со временем, но и не будет отбирать много сил в перспективе. У тебя есть идеи, что это может быть?</p><p>— А у тебя? — спросил в свою очередь Альбус. Он сидел, широко расставив ноги и сложив руки в замок перед собой, как всегда делал, когда о чём-то глубоко задумывался. Интересно, что это они такое обсуждают?..</p><p>— Есть. — От неожиданно жесткой ухмылки Гриндевальда по моему телу прошлась дрожь, и я затормозила возле ещё не полностью растерявших листья деревьев, не спеша присоединяться к ребятам. — Но я бы хотел услышать твой ответ.</p><p>Альбус несколько секунд молчал, и я, затаив дыхание, ждала, что же он скажет. Ждала, прям как Геллерт, чья ухмылка превратилась в лёгкую, предвкушающую улыбку.</p><p>— Дары смерти… ты ведь не просто так приехал сюда. — Я не могла видеть лицо Ала, но судя по тому, как сжалась рука Геллерта на колене, оно было далеко от его обычного спокойного выражения. — Высшая палочка может сделать доступными те заклинания, которые просто несравнимы с обычным Империусом. Или, как альтернатива, Воскрешающий камень может стать как раз тем фундаментом, который убедит магглов подчиниться.</p><p>От того, как Гриндевальд произнёс следующее слово, мои ноги подкосились:</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>Подчинение магглов? Как же… то есть, эти двое сейчас на полном серьёзе обсуждают, как волшебникам взять под контроль обычных людей?!</p><p>— Ты уже знаешь о том, что я хочу сделать, так что должен понимать, что Дары существенно всё упростят, — продолжал Геллерт, и его голос, тихий и почти шелестящий в противовес горящему взгляду, плавно вклинивался в мои мысли. — Невинных жертв станет гораздо меньше, а их смерть уже не будет напрасной — они все послужат лучшему будущему. Никто не уйдёт безвозвратно. С помощью наследия предков волшебники, наконец, смогут отказаться от сковывающего нас всех Статута и построить лучший мир: не только для магов, но и для самих магглов.</p><p>— Я… — Альбус говорил так тихо, что я невольно задержала дыхание, — смог отследить путь всех трёх Даров. С мантией проще всего: она поколениями передаётся в роду Поттеров, наследников Игнотуса Певерелла, от отца к сыну. Камень, насколько мне известно, украшает фамильный перстень Мраксов, последних и далеко не достойнейших потомков Салазара Слизерина, одного из основателей Хогвартса. А палочка…</p><p>— Она у Григоровича, — кивнул Гриндевальд. — Я видел мастера перед своим поступлением в Дурмстранг, так вот этот старик очень любил рассказывать, как ему досталась знаменитая Бузинная палочка, и что он её изучает для улучшения своих собственных творений.</p><p>— Думаешь, такой артефакт возможно повторить?</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, волшебники давно утратили древние секреты мастерства. По крайней мере, об успехах Григоровича я ничего не слышал, — он пожал плечами и вытянул ноги вперёд. — Но даже если повторить подобные шедевры уже невозможно, мы вполне можем создать нечто новое. То, чем будут восхищаться уже наши потомки. — Теперь Геллерт смотрел прямо на Альбуса, и я, молча сидящая на мёрзлой траве у ствола дерева, видела, как напряглась спина брата. — Мы возродим Орден волшебников и исправим ту несправедливость, что сейчас царит в мире. Магглы не должны думать, что маги — это феи и ведьмы из детских сказок. Они уже доказали, что не способны вести человечество вперёд, так что пришёл наш черёд…</p><p>Нет-нет-нет, так нельзя! Это ведь…</p><p>Я едва сдержалась, чтоб не закричать, когда очередной стук ускорившегося сердца вдруг послал во все стороны не только кровь, но и обжигающую магию. Ох уж это знакомое чувство боли!</p><p>Стук, стук — и вот вместо крови по телу вновь бежит раскалённая лава, а сердце готово вырваться из груди, вывернув мне рёбра наизнанку. Пытаюсь сдержать приступ, чтоб не натворить дел, но оттого становится лишь невыносимее. Лицо уже мокрое от слёз, но я лишь сильнее цепляюсь пальцами за ткань платья на груди, пытаясь удержать магию в теле. Кажется, у меня это даже получается…</p><p>— Ты со мной, Альбус? — набатом прозвучал в раздираемой болью голове голос Геллерта.</p><p>Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Как же так, Альбус?..</p><p>Жар и боль полностью затопили моё тело, и, кажется, я всё-таки закричала. А вскоре сознание укрыла тьма.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпалась я тяжело. Тело казалось неповоротливой грудой мрамора, а перед глазами всё расплывалось. Мне пришлось несколько секунд поморгать, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на обеспокоенном брате, который стоял, склонившись надо мной.</p><p>— Альбус, что… — прохрипела я и закашлялась, повернувшись на бок. Глотку жгло, а рука, которой я прикрыла рот, мелко дрожала.</p><p>— Тише. — Брат сел рядом со мной, видимо, на диван и мягко сжал моё плечо. — У тебя был приступ, и ты потеряла сознание. Я принёс тебя в дом мадам Бэгшот и использовал слабое лечащее заклинание. Мы не рискнули нести тебя домой, так что сегодня переночуем в гостях.</p><p>— А сколько уже времени? — Чувствовала я себя отвратительно, будто весь день занималась в спортзале, болея при этом гриппом. Закутавшись поплотнее в шерстяное одеяло, которым меня накрыли, я пододвинулась к Альбусу ближе.</p><p>— Почти час ночи, — прошептал Ал. Я заметила, что сидит он в той же белой рубашке, в которой пришёл, причём ни разу не помятой — видимо, спать брат ещё не ложился.</p><p>В доме действительно царила тишина и темень, только какой-то причудливый светильник горел на тумбочке у дивана. Я задумчиво посмотрела на Альбуса, выглядевшего в этот момент неимоверно взрослым и усталым, на что тот чуть приподнял уголок губ, но тут же вновь нахмурился:</p><p>— Что там произошло, Ариана?</p><p>Невольно отвела взгляд. И вот что на это сказать? Ариана Дамблдор — всего лишь молодая девушка без образования и с почти полным отсутствием социализации. Откуда она может что-то понимать в окружающем её мире?</p><p>Не таким, как она, низвергать планы двух амбициозных гениев…</p><p>— Ариана, — негромко позвал меня Ал, аккуратно потормошив за плечо, — всё хорошо?</p><p>— Да, — прошептала я и, кашлянув, ответила как можно уверенней: — Со мной всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Просто перенервничала, наверное. Новые знакомства… мне нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. — Я постаралась успокаивающе улыбнуться, но не знаю, как хорошо у меня это вышло. В любом случае, Альбус ничего не сказал, только призвал взмахом ладони бутылёк с тумбочки и, откупорив, передал его мне.</p><p>Я без вопросов выпила зелье и улеглась обратно, чувствуя, как начинают слипаться глаза. Поворочавшись на диване и приняв наиболее удобное положение, вновь подняла взгляд на брата, который как раз левитировал пустой фиал обратно.</p><p>Братик Ал… вроде весь такой спокойный и хладнокровный, преувеличенно правильный, но сейчас, растрёпанный и уставший, он выглядел удивительно родным. Времени прошло всего ничего, а Альбус, как и Аберфорт, стал мне настоящим старшим братом. Добрым и надёжным.</p><p>Тепло улыбнувшись, я сказала:</p><p>— Спасибо, Альбус. Ты иди ложись, я тоже сейчас уже усну.</p><p>— Не за что, — ответил тот, усмехнувшись. — Не пугай меня так больше, ладно?</p><p>— Угум.</p><p>Стоило мне прикрыть глаза, как вскоре на тумбочке потух свет, а диван перестал пригибаться под весом Альбуса.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, сестрёнка, — пробормотал Ал напоследок.</p><p>Я успела лишь услышать тихий скрип половиц, прежде чем незаметно провалиться в сон.</p><p>***</p><p>Завтрак дома у профессора Бэгшот начался немного напряжённо. Был уже десятый час, и мы с Батильдой как раз закончили выставлять на стол жареные яйца с колбасками, салат и выпечку с кофе, когда спустились мальчишки. Выглядели Альбус и Геллерт немного помятыми, хотя вроде должны были выспаться.</p><p>А ещё они старательно отводили взгляды, каждый в свою сторону. Уже успели поссориться, что ли?..</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сказал Альбус хриплым от сна голосом, а Геллерт нам просто кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно спросил брат, аккуратно взяв за руку и разглядывая моё лицо. Я постаралась принять максимально энергичный вид и поспешила утянуть Ала за стол, краем глаза замечая, как садятся остальные.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, мне уже намного лучше. Мадам Бэгшот дала мне фирменное зелье одного своего знакомого зельевара, и оно оказалось просто чудодейственным!</p><p>— Правда? — с любопытством спросил он, отпустив мою руку и повернувшись к Батильде. Та с удовольствием стала рассказывать про этого самого знакомого и отданное мне зелье, а брат внимательно слушал. Мы приступили к завтраку.</p><p>Геллерт подозрительно молчал.</p><p>Я гадала, что же такое между этими двумя уже успело произойти, но Гриндевальд вёл себя нарочито расслабленно. Только вот на Альбуса так и не посмотрел, а заметив моё внимание, улыбнулся чуть шире и кивнул. Я старательно улыбнулась в ответ и поспешила отвести взгляд.</p><p>Дом Батильды мы покинули почти сразу после завтрака, и всю дорогу Альбус крепко держал меня за руку, наверняка опасаясь нового приступа. Я старалась выглядеть спокойно и адекватно, на время запрятав все свои мысли о подслушанном разговоре куда подальше.</p><p>И дни пошли своим чередом…</p><p>Список прочитанных мной книг медленно, но уверенно пополнялся. Ветки деревьев оголились, сбросив сухую листву на землю, а потом, не успела я оглянуться, как их припорошил белейший снег. Уже устоявшийся за эти недели, наш с Альбусом быт особо не менялся, разве что время от времени вся эта тишина в доме и его видимое запустение раскрашивались присутствием маленького солнца — когда к нам заходил Геллерт.</p><p>Посещал он нас не так часто, как можно было подумать, но меня терзали смутные подозрения, что недостаток встреч они с Алом сполна компенсируют ежедневной перепиской — слишком уж прибавилось сов, вьющихся у окон спальни брата. Но когда Геллерт приходил, а делал он это как правило с ночёвкой на несколько дней, то о скучных буднях больше не могло быть и речи. Сонное зевание Гриндевальда и вялые жалобы на Альбуса веселили меня за завтраком, мастерские кулинарные чары и рассказы про учёбу в Дурмстранге развлекали меня во время готовки обеда, яростные дебаты просвещали меня о магической науке за ужином, а перед сном мы вместе сидели в гостиной у горящего камина, укутавшись в одеяла, и вели расслабленные разговоры за чашкой какао. Эти дни, однозначно, были одними из самых лучших в моей теперешней жизни.</p><p>Иногда, когда на Альбуса находило настроение, он брал меня под руку, и мы в свою очередь шли в гости к Батильде. На ночь мы после того случая ни разу не оставались — всё-таки напрягать профессора не хотелось, — но вполне плодотворно проводили время до вечера. Благодаря ненавязчивым расспросам миссис Бэгшот я теперь знала, откуда берут начало все эти идеи по контролю за магглами. Мне рассказали и про времена, когда первые маггловские учёные в компании с магами открыли новый виток изучения алхимии, астрономии и нумерологии. И про завоевательные походы древних королей, которые принесли на острова новые ростки культуры, заодно основав здесь множество магических семейств. А ещё мне поведали о Кровавых Наветах и Сожжении Ведьм, об охоте на вампиров и оборотней, о возвысившейся над всеми церкви, и о том, как выжившие маги спрятались от святой инквизиции, создав Статут о Секретности.</p><p>Проанализировав всю ту информацию, что на меня вывалила Батильда, я смогла сделать некоторые выводы и понять, с какого это Альбус поддержал идеи Гриндевальда. Как оказалось, для современных магов в них действительно имеется смысл. Заменить или хотя бы разбавить современные аристократические круги и маггловские королевские династии волшебниками, незаметно взять их всех под контроль — не такой уж и плохой план. Зная, какой могущественной силой может стать пропаганда, я согласилась, что если ты стоишь на самой вершине общества магглов, то вполне сможешь за десятилетие-два внедрить магов во все сферы жизни, преподнеся их как спасителей человечества. И всё бы хорошо, если бы не одно «но»…</p><p>Прекрасно помня историю моего родного мира, я сопоставила даты и пришла к неутешительным мыслям: две войны настолько глобальных, что их назвали «мировыми», и настолько страшных, что последствия разгребали годами, были спровоцированы третьей стороной. И стороной этой были маги. Благородная идея, которой загорелись Геллерт и мой новообретённый брат, если их не остановить, выльется в массовый геноцид, газовые камеры, концентрационные лагеря, гонку вооружения, миллионы погибших от голода, бесконечное насилие и боль такую всеобъемлющую, что мир, умывшись кровью, будет панически бояться её повторения. Эти двое даже не подозревают, какую бомбу замедленного действия сейчас держат в руках. А что будет, сложись что-то отлично от того, какими эти две войны помню я — проиграй союзники, например, — то даже не берусь представить масштабы катастрофы. Мир, каким его знала я, перестанет существовать. А что будет вместо него…</p><p>В общем, спроси вдруг эти двое моего мнения, я бы сказала однозначное «нет». Только вот меня никто не спрашивал. На самом деле, парни так ни разу и не завели при мне разговор на эту тему — точнее, стоило мне ненавязчиво подтолкнуть дискуссию к этому вопросу, как те сразу же переводили тему.</p><p>Понимая, что Геллерт с Алом просто не хотят меня во всё это втягивать (что вполне оправдано, учитывая моё здоровье), я на них не злилась. Только вот, чем больше проходило дней, тем сильнее меня настигала паника и чувство абсолютного бессилия. Как мне предотвратить эту бойню? И если я это сделаю, то где гарантия, что будущее не примет ещё более ужасающую форму?</p><p>Начался декабрь, а я полностью скатилась в депрессию. Книги больше не читались из-за постоянного напряжения в мыслях, тренировки с магией проходили в тяжёлых попытках не разгромить всё вокруг, а в моей комнате стала собираться коллекция мазни красками по холсту — ничего конкретного, просто какой-то цветастый сюр. Когда я во время редкого похода на Аллею выпросила у брата купить в канцелярском краски, кисти и дешёвые серые холсты, он посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но так как моё психическое состояние уже тогда начало давать сбой, молча выполнил просьбу. С тех пор рассуждаю я о том, как переубедить двух гениев, исключительно сидя на полу и за неимением мольберта приставив холст к стене, вазюкая там что-то красками, наслаждаясь самим ощущением того, как скользит кисть при каждом мазке. Стоило очередному недохудожеству высохнуть, как я сдерживала внутри себя желание сжечь это убожество немедленно и бездумно складывала его в угол к другим таким же — не оформленных в рамки, пустых и бессмысленных.</p><p>Так становилось хоть немного легче.</p><p>В один из подобных декабрьских дней, когда к нам вновь завалился Гел с сумкой наперевес, я как обычно изображала из себя милую и весёлую девушку, благо тут помогал сам Гриндевальд со своим задорным характером. Пришёл он под вечер, так что, душевно проведя ужин, мы разбрелись по спальням, где я прочитала перед сном пару страниц какого-то бульварного романа, действующего на меня получше снотворного, а наутро приготовила объёмистый завтрак. Зная, что парни просыпаются довольно рано, я, спустя несколько часов малеваний кистью, вернулась на кухню, где с удивлением увидела нетронутые тарелки. Уже за полдень перевалило, чего это они?..</p><p> Решив, что молодые организмы не должны питаться наколдованным сухпайком, я уже привычно сосредоточилась на желании подогреть яичницу с беконом и яблочный пирог, после чего сложила исходящие паром тарелки на поднос. Взяв тот в руки, стала подниматься по лестнице в сторону комнаты брата — Гелерт часто перебегал из своей гостевой спальни к Алу, чтобы вести с ним под заглушающими чарами нескончаемые беседы в компании зубодробительной литературы. Наверное, снова спорили до поздней ночи, вот и проспали.</p><p>Подойдя к нужной двери, я освободила одну руку и постучала, чуть не уронив поднос и на рефлексе использовав магию. Порадовавшись, что еда не оказалась на полу, я с удивлением расслышала звуки из-за двери.</p><p>Гадая, я ли это нечаянно сняла заглушку или же парни так отреагировали на мой стук в дверь, я прислушалась к довольно громким голосам:</p><p>— …камень вмонтирован в перстень и наверняка не использовался уже пару столетий, потому что от того наследника Мраксов, с которым я имел несчастье познакомиться, тянуло тухлятиной. Их магия однозначно вырождается. Они наверняка даже не помнят, что это за камень, и не продают его только из-за своей дешёвой гордости, но это не будет длиться вечно, — торопливо говорил Гриндевальд, быстро расхаживая из стороны в сторону. — Как только я добуду камень, нужно будет на время уехать домой. Тогда я как раз смогу заглянуть к Грегоровичу. Думаю, старик не будет сильно возмущаться, если я позаимствую одну из его палочек.</p><p>Судя по всему, Геллерт остановился где-то посередине комнаты. Раздавшийся голос Альбуса подсказал, что остановился Геллерт прямо перед ним, наверняка нависнув сверху в ожидании реакции.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Подобное дело не прощает ошибок, а у нас есть и другие варианты…</p><p>— Эти варианты…! — Гриндевальд зло ругнулся на немецком и вновь заходил по комнате. — Я уверен, Альбус. Дары, как ничто другое, смогут привести нас к победе.</p><p>— Чтобы добиться своего, нам не обязательно начинать войну…</p><p>Геллерт снова остановился, но на этот раз с левой стороны, как раз перед картиной над изголовьем кровати. Он с минуту молчал, после чего негромко сказал:</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь лишних жертв, Альбус. И я признаю, что совершил ошибку в Дурмстранге, поддавшись эмоциям. Но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что без войны здесь не обойтись: маги слишком долго были вынуждены прятаться в подполье, а магглы чересчур привыкли к своей власти. Бескровный переворот в текущей ситуации невозможен.</p><p>— Тогда мы можем исправить ситуацию.</p><p>— Как?! — Звук резко остановившихся шагов, теперь уже справа, наверняка значил, что Геллерт развернулся к своему собеседнику. — Разве возможно мирно исправить столетия полной изоляции? Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что за эти годы кровосмешение в среде чистокровных достигло таких масштабов, что магов и магглов скоро можно будет назвать отдельными видами! Презрение с одной стороны и страх с другой — их не исправить просто так! Даже если мы попытаемся, как ты говоришь, улучшить ситуацию, то войны всё равно не избежать — просто вместо нас её начнёт кто-то другой. Мы должны сделать это, Альбус. Ради общего блага.</p><p>После слов Гриндевальда наступила тишина, и в ней я отчётливо услышала своё тяжёлое дыхание и тихий стук посуды о поднос в моих дрожащих руках. Неясно, услышали ли это за дверью или нет, но я не стала медлить. Пора уже покончить с этим разговором. Может, хоть теперь мой разум обретёт покой.</p><p>Желание попасть внутрь комнаты сейчас было таким сильным, что мне почему-то даже не пришло в голову использовать свой аналог отпирающего заклятия. Я, с немного затуманенными мыслями, но отчаянной решимостью в сердце сделала шаг к двери — и сквозь неё. Тело словно окунулось в воду, и я поспешила пройти дальше, пока ещё не чувствуя магического отката, но зная, что за подобные фокусы потом придётся заплатить.</p><p>Шокированные лица мальчишек с двух сторон от меня заставили удивиться: разве они не должны быть привычны к подобному? Знания фильмов упорно говорили мне, что для прохода на станцию для Хогвартс-экспресса нужно вообще в каменную стену войти, а тут всего лишь дверь. Да и разве они не услышали издаваемого мной шума?..</p><p>Отведя взгляд от чужих лиц, я сделала ещё несколько шагов вперёд и положила поднос на рабочий стол Альбуса, прямо среди горы свитков и разбросанных фиалов, сразу почувствовав облегчение. Теперь руки уже не будут так дрожать.</p><p>— Я… — Мысли отчего-то разбегались, хотя, казалось бы, с чего нервничать? Сколько раз я прокручивала в своей голове этот разговор? Но нет, всем своим существом ощущая повисшее в комнате молчание, я вдруг со страхом подумала: как на мои слова отреагируют Альбус с Геллертом? Для того, чтобы высмеять глупую девчонку, они слишком воспитанные, но видеть их притворное внимание и лживые заверения, наверное, будет даже больнее. Но отступать уже поздно. — Простите, но я случайно подслушала ваш разговор и хочу сказать… — глубокий вздох, — …что вы неправы. Если волшебники попытаются взять магглов под контроль, то это не принесёт ничего, кроме крови. Их слишком много, а волшебников слишком мало, и наши силы слишком отличаются, чтобы можно было сосуществовать мирно. Не теперь. Да и… магглов будет становится всё больше, их технологии будут становится всё сложнее и совершеннее, а магия, которая не подчиняется никаким из известных им законов, вызовет лишь страх. Неважно, получится у вас захватить маггловских лидеров или нет — рано или поздно правда вылезет наружу, и тогда волшебников ничто уже не спасёт.</p><p>Высказалась.</p><p>Альбус и Геллерт по обе стороны от меня уже не смотрели удивлённо, но что-то в их вроде бы спокойных и внимательных лицах заставило меня опустить взгляд.</p><p>Повисшее молчание прервал брат, видимо, успев переглянуться с Гриндевальдом:</p><p>— Ты сказала, что магглов станет ещё больше, а их наука — совершеннее, но почему ты так решила? Я смею полагать, что неплохо знаю их культуру, и не сказал бы, что маггловская наука может стать для нас серьёзной проблемой.</p><p>Подняв взгляд на брата, я на секунду задумалась: смолчать или нет? Но, вспомнив, к какому решению пришла за эти недели болезненного самокопания, послала все сомнения к чёрту.</p><p>— У меня было видение, — чётко произнесла я, уверенно смотря в глаза брата. — Я видела, в какую войну выльется ваш план. Видела также, что станет с вами двумя. — Короткий взгляд в сторону Гриндевальда, который выглядел непривычно сосредоточенным и серьёзным. — В какой-то момент действия Геллерта покажутся тебе неприемлемыми, и ваши пути разойдутся. Ты решишь посвятить себя внутренней политике Британии и преподаванию, став впоследствии председателем Визенгамота и директором Хогвартса, а Геллерт начнёт свою войну. Умрут десятки миллионов людей по всему миру, и в сорок пятом году общественность вынудит тебя, Альбус, как одного из сильнейших волшебников Европы, выйти против Геллерта на дуэль.</p><p>Брат молчал, а взгляд его был нечитаемым. Мне бы следовало надеяться, что он воспринимает мои слова хоть немного всерьёз, но уже плевать. Я выскажу им всё, а прислушаются они или же примут всё сказанное за плод моего больного сознания — их решение.</p><p>По крайней мере, я буду знать, что попыталась.</p><p>— Ты выиграешь, — негромко продолжила я, скрестив руки на груди и вновь став смотреть в пол, — а Геллерт останется заточённым в Нумернгарде — тюрьме, которую сам же и построит, — до конца жизни.</p><p>Мельком взглянув на Гриндевальда, я заметила, как он вздрогнул. Интересно, эта тюрьма, название которой я неведомым образом смогла выудить из своей памяти, уже есть в его планах?..</p><p>— А касаемо изобретений магглов, — вернулась я к заданному вопросу, чувствуя, как стремительно накатывает ненормальная усталость, — то ваша война как раз и спровоцирует такой резкий технологический скачок. Магглы построят машины, которые позволят им не только невероятно быстро передвигаться по земле, но и под водой, в воздухе, в конце концов, даже в космосе! Появится совершенно новая система слежения, которая сделает невозможным для магов затеряться в толпе. И, словно в противовес, сами маги будут лишь деградировать, запретив тёмные искусства, обесценив алхимию и забыв древнейшие кровные ритуалы. Станут обычными шутами, разве что с палочками в руках.</p><p>Я горько усмехнулась.</p><p>В своё время идея того, что противостояние величайшему Тёмному Лорду столетия поручили Гарри Поттеру, вызвала у меня недоумение. Это что же за общество такое, раз взрослые и образованные люди неспособны сделать то, на что способен несовершеннолетний пацан?</p><p>Теперь же, сама оказавшись в этом мире, я смогла увидеть, куда именно и почему всё катится.</p><p> Изоляция не пошла магам на пользу, но и интеграция в мир магглов уже невозможна — слишком поздно. Нужно искать другой выход.</p><p>Тем временем, Альбус снова задал вопрос:</p><p>— Почему ты так уверена, что твоё видение правдиво?</p><p>Геллерт всё ещё молчал, видимо, боясь сказать лишнего и потому позволив вести разговор Алу. Не то, чтобы я против, скорее наоборот: брата я теперь знаю достаточно хорошо и смею надеяться, что смогу его убедить, а вот реакцию Гриндевальда предсказать довольно сложно.</p><p>— Для обычного сна в нём было слишком много деталей, Альбус. Мой мозг выдумать подобное просто не способен. — Что правда, то правда. — Я читала про предсказания и знаю, что обычно они довольно расплывчатые, но то видение трактовать иначе просто нельзя — это были картинки, а не слова. И я увидела его гораздо раньше, чем услышала ваш разговор, так что это не могла быть случайная фантазия.</p><p>Брат кивнул, явно всерьёз задумавшись, а я, почувствовав усилившуюся слабость, совершенно неаристократично уселась на край стола, решив, что образ воспитанной доброй девочки всё равно почти разрушен, а если я сейчас сползу на пол, то разговор на том и закончится. Налив себе в кружку на стоящем рядом подносе чай, я стала греть о неё руки, иногда делая маленький глоток.</p><p>Геллерт, видимо, неудовлетворённый молчанием Ала, всё-таки решил заговорить сам:</p><p>— Ариана, — тихо и вкрадчиво, отчего я едва заметно вздрогнула и поставила кружку обратно на стол, но постаралась сохранить спокойное выражение лица, — ты ведь говоришь нам правду?</p><p>Вопрос заставил на секунду задержать дыхание, но потом я твёрдо посмотрела в глаза Гриндевальда:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>…И меня против воли затянуло в глубину его расширившихся зрачков.</p><p>Голова взорвалась болью, и я закричала, пока в мыслях проносились тщательно лелеемые в последние недели картинки. Вот чёрно-белые кадры хроник Второй Мировой, вот образ Альбуса в цветастой мантии и с длинной седой бородой, вот Волдеморт убивает смеющегося ему в лицо измождённого старика в тюремной робе… Я успела мимолётно удивиться некоторым картинкам, которые совершенно точно не являлись моими воспоминаниями, но отчего-то казались не менее правдивыми: встреча повзрослевшего Геллерта и одного знаменитого усатого нациста, стоящий в огромном судебном зале Альбус, надвигающаяся толпа пугающих теней — дементоров…</p><p>Такой знакомый мне, уже не покрытый снегом сад возле нашего дома. Я стою в стороне, а передо мной зло ругаются Альбус, Аберфорт и Геллерт. Вот они достают волшебные палочки, летят разноцветные лучи заклинаний, а я не могу пошевелиться, впав в ступор. Внезапно в лицо летит зелёная вспышка, и больше я уже не вижу ничего.</p><p>Смерть…</p><p>Боль, к которой я уже должна была за это время привыкнуть, стала совершенно невыносимой, и я больше не могла кричать, сорвав голос, только хрипела. Голова раскалывалась, а моё многострадальное магическое ядро, которому сегодня и так уже досталось, вновь потеряло контроль и стало лавой жечь в груди. Тело превратилось в один сплошной комок боли, и её лишь прибавилось, когда я соскользнула со стола и упала на ворсистый ковёр с расплывающимися звёздочками — это стало последним, что я запомнила, прежде чем полностью потерять сознание.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Пробуждение заставило меня всерьёз задуматься, а не очнулась ли я вновь в ином мире? Слишком уж похожие ощущения. Тело — сплошная неживая вата, пошевелить которым невозможно от слова совсем. Поднятие век равносильно подвигу, а вокруг всё размытое из-за набежавших на глаза слёз. Но попытка шевельнуть рукой вызвала такую знакомую волну боли в магических каналах, что моя первая мысль об очередной смене обличия получила опровержение: я всё ещё Ариана.</p><p>Прикрыв веки и давая отдых наверняка красным от полопавшихся капилляров глазам, я стала лениво размышлять о том, что предшествовало такому вот состоянию. Вспомнилась моя самоуверенная тирада про войну с магглами и вполне удачная полуправда о видении. Ещё в мозгу всплыла картина того, как Гриндевальд настойчиво заглядывает мне в глаза, после чего в голове будто взрывается шашка динамита.</p><p>Как там было написано в книге из Лютного? Легиллименция?</p><p>Что ж, лучший друг моего брата залез ко мне в мозги. И, по всей видимости, не особо умеючи, раз уж это доставило мне столько боли. Интересно, Геллерт увидел только те же картины, что и я тогда, или же факт моего иномирного происхождения теперь для него не секрет?..</p><p>Ладно, изменить сложившуюся ситуацию всё равно не в моих силах.</p><p>Зачем я вообще вмешалась в их разговор? Жила бы себе и жила — так нет, захотелось же мир изменить! Вот и расплачивайся теперь за свой длинный язык.</p><p>Впрочем… Смогла бы я жить, зная, что могла предотвратить все эти миллионные жертвы? Да и дожила бы я до них? Та сцена с моей смертью, которую откуда-то выудил Гриндевальд, ясно говорила, что жить мне осталось бы недолго. Да и разве это жизнь? Быть заложником почти пустого старого дома, зависимым и покорным — долго бы я такого просто не выдержала.</p><p>С этой стороны тот ступор, когда в меня летело заклинание, кажется вполне объяснимым…</p><p>    ***</p><p>Альбус появился в моей комнате ближе к вечеру и явно обрадовался, что я пришла в сознание. Выглядел братец тоже не лучшим образом: серая кожа, похудевшее лицо и глубокие тени под глазами. Говорить что-либо он не спешил, молча наложив на меня диагностирующее и, после просмотра результатов, заставив выпить зелья. Лишь когда мне стало ощутимо лучше, Альбус соизволил трансфигурировать себе кресло у кровати и тяжело в него опустился.</p><p>— Геллерт вернулся в Германию, — негромко начал он, смотря куда-то в противоположную стену. — Я не выгонял его, но он ушёл сам, и с его стороны это было верным решением.</p><p>Я на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Поспешный отъезд Геллерта выглядел вполне логичным: вряд ли бы Альбус так легко простил его после моего вынужденного сеанса легиллименции.</p><p>— Ты вновь потеряла сознание и почти не дышала. Это не было похоже на обычный приступ, и зелье, которое раньше помогало, в этот раз не сработало, даже когда я ввёл его внутривенно, поэтому пришлось вызвать одного знакомого колдомедика. Можешь не волноваться, распространяться об этом визите он не станет. — Альбус говорил монотонно и почти безразлично, но я чувствовала, что это просто такая реакция на переживания и усталость. В дни похорон Кендры он часто вёл себя похожим образом. — Оказалось, что ментальная магия в твоём случае полностью противопоказана, отсюда и такая сильная реакция. Плюс магическое истощение… — Брат, наконец, не выдержал и посмотрел на меня строгим, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом, и я согласно моргнула. Больше никаких магических экспериментов.</p><p>— Ты ведь не сказал… Аберфорту? — медленно, тяжело ворочая языком, спросила я.</p><p>— Нет, я решил его не беспокоить, — лёгкое покачивание головы.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Альбус не спешил продолжать разговор. Посидев несколько минут в тишине, он создал Темпус и, проверив время, призвал ещё одно зелье, которое я послушно выпила, пусть и закашлялась под конец. Терпеливо дождавшись, пока прекратиться кашель, брат подоткнул под меня развороченное во сне одеяло и вернулся в своё кресло. Заговорил снова:</p><p>— Почему ты не сказала про своё видение раньше? — В его преувеличенно спокойном голосе ясно слышалась горечь, и мне на мгновение стало стыдно за свою ложь. Но нет. Говорить правду сродни безумию, тем более что Гриндевальд уже уехал и не сможет рассказать, что он там увидел в моей голове, а сам Альбус применять легиллименцию теперь не рискнёт. Одно случайное видение, в конце концов, гораздо проще объяснить, чем перерождение в теле его сестры.</p><p>— Я не была уверена, что оно настоящее. Прости.</p><p>Альбус тяжёло вздохнул, принимая ответ, и перешёл к другому вопросу:</p><p>— Так почему ты решила рассказать нам тогда? И почему сначала не рассказала обо всём мне лично?</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос был довольно сложным, и Альбус, судя по потемневшим глазам и сжатым в изломанную полосу губам, догадывался об этом.</p><p>— Потому что сомневалась, что ты поверишь мне, если я вот так скажу тебе об этом. Тогда же, после слов Геллерта, я просто не выдержала и вспылила.</p><p>Альбус вновь замолчал, и последующая его реплика заставила уже меня отвести взгляд:</p><p> — Я уделял тебе слишком мало времени, — это не было вопросом, так что я не стала отвечать. — Последняя воля нашей матери помогла тебе излечиться, и я решил, что это снимает с меня часть ответственности, раз уж ты теперь сама способна о себе позаботиться. Я погряз в своих делах и был тебе ужасным старшим братом. Неудивительно, что ты не стала беспокоить меня рассказом об увиденном.</p><p>Отчасти, это была правда. Возможно, будь я более уверена в том, что Альбус примёт мои слова всерьёз, а не отмолчится, одарив своим разочарованным взглядом, то всё бы сложилось по-другому.</p><p>Молчание тем временем продолжилось, и я не стала его нарушать. От выпитых зелий стало легко и почти спокойно, а глаза сами закрывались. Спустя несколько наполненных тишиной минут я уже была одной ногой во сне, когда краем сознания ощутила, как поднялся со своего места Альбус и подошёл ко мне. К щеке мягко прикоснулась его ладонь, и голос брата тихо произнёс:</p><p>— Такого больше не повторится, Ариана. Теперь всё будет хорошо, обещаю.</p><p>Оставленный на лбу сухими губами поцелуй показался мне ещё одним видением.</p><p>    ***</p><p>Процесс выздоровления не привнёс ничего нового: снова постельный режим, горькие зелья, диагностирующие заклинания и выматывающая реабилитация магического ядра. То, как я привыкла к своей болезни и последующему лечению, по-хорошему должно было пугать, но мне уже стало всё равно. Жива — и на том спасибо.</p><p>Альбус выполнил своё обещание и присматривал за мной всерьёз, всегда вовремя принося зелья и еду, помогая добраться до ванны или контролируя мои тренировки в магии. И хотя в первое время он по большей части отмалчивался, постепенно мы стали разговаривать не только о моём самочувствии или о том видении. Тогда, споря по очередному вопросу с братом, я невольно начинала улыбаться, а вечная морщинка на лбу брата едва заметно разглаживалась.</p><p>К началу в Хогвартсе зимних каникул моё тело было здорово настолько, насколько в принципе могло быть, так что приезд Аберфорта мы вдвоём встретили, словно и не было этих тяжёлых недель. Альбус так ничего ему и не рассказал, за что я была ему благодарна, потому что хотелось, чтобы хоть один из ставших близкими мне людей не переживал ни о чём и просто был счастлив.</p><p>Ёлку на Рождество покупал Альбус, и я, пропуская его и огромный колючий зелёный массив в дверь, гадала, где это он её такую достал? Судя по тому, что тащил он её в натуральный размер, а не под чарами уменьшения, купил он её у кого-то из магглов. Вообще, после того моего признания Ал стал заметно чаще бывать в обычном мире и иногда даже приносил мне в подарок забавные сувениры вроде маленького стеклянного снежного шара, что теперь стоит на подоконнике у окна в моей спальне.</p><p>Только приехавший и едва успевший переодеться в связанный мной свитер Аберфорт, заслышав шум, сбежал вниз по лестнице и тут же принялся помогать с ёлкой. Оглядев запыхавшегося Ала и зелёную красавицу, он со смешком достал палочку, радуясь возможности колдовать в магическом доме, и стал выводить замысловатые узоры, вслед за которыми стали появляться блестящие ленточки мишуры, шёлковые бантики и цветные ёлочные шары. Когда одна из лент обвилась вокруг плеч Альбуса, а на голову ему упал венок омелы, я весело рассмеялась и была счастлива увидеть ответные улыбки братьев. Ёлку мы украшали до самой ночи, а потом, на следующий день, так же вместе готовили праздничный ужин. Приглашать мы никого не стали, но вот поздравить Батильду сходили и, пока хозяйка резала принесённый нами пирог, я, не удержавшись, спросила:</p><p>— Мадам Бэгшот, а как там Геллерт? Он так быстро уехал, мы даже не успели попрощаться. — Боковым зрением заметив хмурый взгляд Альбуса и удивлённый — Аберфорта, я постаралась не показать ненужных эмоций и выглядеть лишь немного обеспокоенной.</p><p>— Ох, Ариана, деточка, даже и не знаю, что сказать, — с сожалением ответила профессор. — Геллерт последний раз писал мне около недели назад, говорил, что добрался хорошо, и извинялся, что не приедет на Рождество. Ну, я же понимаю, всё-таки там его дом, хотя и здесь он тоже выглядел очень счастливым, во многом благодаря вам, — она с улыбкой посмотрела на Альбуса, и тот чуть приподнял уголки губ, хотя я видела, как тяжело ему это даётся.</p><p>— А что ещё за Геллерт? — недоумённо спросил Аберфорт, и Батильда с энтузиазмом стала рассказывать ему про своего весёлого и талантливого внучатого племянника, а я изредка вставляла свои безобидные комментарии.</p><p>Судя по всему, о произошедшем тогда в нашем доме Геллерт ей ничего не сказал, а отъезд мотивировал тем, что соскучился по дому. И пусть я не знала, о чём в тот момент думал Гриндевальд и чем вообще занимается сейчас, но за этот его поступок я не могла не чувствовать благодарности.</p><p>Аберфорт же, вполне удовлетворившись рассказом Батильды, расспрашивать нас дальше не стал, разве что на следующий день, за завтраком, с подозрением посмотрел на старшего брата и спросил:</p><p>— Ты ведь не собираешься уехать следом за ним, а, Альбус?</p><p>— Нет, — тот с улыбкой покачал головой, хотя и прятал глаза. — Но я подумываю свозить вас с Арианой куда-нибудь на этих летних каникулах, надеюсь, насчёт этого ты не против?</p><p>Судя по тому, как загорелись глаза Аберфорта, против он точно не был.</p><p>— Только скажи, что ты не будешь нас таскать по этим своим занудным семинарам и выставкам!</p><p>— Не буду, — теперь у Альбуса смеялись и глаза, отчего мне на душе, впервые за прошедшие с того разговора дни, стало ощутимо легче.</p><p>— И что, не возьмёшь с собой вонючку Дожа? — хитро прищурил глаза Аберфорт.</p><p>— Не возьму, — улыбка у Ала стала шире, а сам он откинулся на спинку стула и начал с задумчивым видом крутить пальцы вокруг друг друга.</p><p>— Ну смотри, братец, — ухмыльнулся Аберфорт, тоже отодвигаясь назад, — если ты нас обманешь, и мы с Ариной не побываем этим летом как минимум в тропическом лесу с дикими гиппогрифами, то обещаю, эти каникулы превратятся для тебя в ад.</p><p>— Договорились, — кивнул Альбус и повернулся ко мне: — Ты ведь согласна, Ариана?</p><p>Я в ответ только улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в груди всё затопило теплом. Поднявшись со своего места за столом, я на эмоциях обняла их обоих, видя на покрасневших лицах мальчишек непривычное, но оттого ещё более яркое смущение.</p><p>— Спасибо вам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В один из морозных зимних дней у двери в наш дом зазвенел колокольчик. Я тогда была в своей комнате и думала, что делать с накопившимися за это время картинами, раз уж моё психическое состояние вернулось в норму. Замерев, когда следом за шорохом открываемой двери прозвучал слишком знакомый голос, я несколько минут бездумно разглядывала снежные узоры на оконном стекле, пока голоса снизу не затихли под заглушающими чарами.</p><p>Очнувшись от своих мыслей, я по-новому оглядела свою коллекцию бессюжетной мазни и неожиданно пришла к одной задумке, которую тут же стала воплощать в жизнь. Так, обрадовавшись, что из-за лени и душевного раздрая не стала оформлять холсты в рамки, я сложила из них нечто наподобие пиксельного круга и усиленно сосредоточилась на том, чтобы склеить их между собой. Когда от тела прошлась направленная волна магии и растворилась между картин, я осмотрела стыки и, довольная результатом, стала медленно выводить рукой на поверхности соединённых холстов сначала треугольник, затем вписанный в него круг, а потом и вертикаль. Слабая волна огненной магии, сконцентрированная в моём пальце, выжгла неглубокий чёрный рисунок глаза, который я помнила из одного сборника волшебных сказок.</p><p>Что ж, будет мне напоминанием…</p><p>Картина поднялась в воздух и приклеилась к стене, а я, истратив свой лимит магии за день, оделась потеплее и спустилась вниз. Аберфорт уже несколько дней как уехал обратно в Хогвартс, а Альбуса в гостиной не обнаружилось. Вздохнув, я надела на себе шерстяное пальто и одну из недавно связанных шапок и вышла на улицу.</p><p>Всё вокруг было покрыто сравнительно небольшим, но плотным слоем белоснежного снега. Такой не увидишь в маггловских городах, сразу видно — деревня. Небо, как для зимней Великобритании, было сравнительно ясным, и сквозь сероватую поволоку облаков иногда даже пробивались лучи солнца.</p><p>Проследив в снегу цепочку свежих мужских следов, я пошла рядом с ними и оказалась в саду. Среди уснувших деревьев и кустов, на небольшой полянке стояли Альбус и Геллерт, которого я не видела уже больше месяца. Взглянув в лицо брата, я ожидала увидеть его злость или обиду, но оно было неожиданно спокойным, почти безмятежным. Да и говорили парни негромко, уже не находясь под заглушающими чарами. Успели помириться?..</p><p>Заметив меня, Альбус сказал что-то Гриндевальду напоследок и пошёл обратно к дому. Проходя мимо меня, остановился, положив руку мне на плечо, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Я лёгко улыбнулась ему и кивнула. Альбус вздохнул и тихо проговорил:</p><p>— Только больше никаких приступов, договорились?</p><p>— Договорились, Ал, не волнуйся.</p><p>Брат вздохнул, но покорно убрал руку и пошёл дальше, оставляя меня в саду вместе с нашим нежданным гостем.</p><p>Я сделала оставшиеся несколько шагов и остановилась в метре от, кажется, ещё сильнее вытянувшегося за это время парня.</p><p>— Привет, Геллерт.</p><p>— Привет, Ариана.</p><p>— Рада тебя видеть, — я искренне улыбнулась. Пусть в последнюю нашу встречу он причинил мне сильную боль, но я прекрасно понимаю, почему он это сделал, так что просто не могу на него сердится. Да и нравится мне он, как человек: светлый, умный и добрый. Не хочу, чтобы он навсегда исчез из моей жизни.</p><p>Тем не менее, Геллерту моя улыбка, кажется, не сильно помогла, и он, на секунду склонив голову, решительно посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, после чего медленно произнёс:</p><p>— Прости меня.</p><p>Я не могла сказать «ничего страшного», потому что страшное было. Но и играть на его чувстве вины не собиралась, так что уверенно ответила:</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Геллерт. Я понимаю, что так было нужно, поэтому не сержусь. Но должна тебя предупредить, что в моём случае ментальная магия полностью противопоказана, так что повторять подобный опыт не стоит.</p><p>Гриндевальд серьёзно кивнул и заметно расслабился. Какое-то время он просто молча на меня смотрел, но потом улыбнулся. Сначала неуверенная, его улыбка вскоре превратилась в такую же теплую, какой я её помню. Взяв за руку, он повёл меня в сторону лавочки, с трёх сторон от которой разместились заснеженные кустарники. Небрежный взмах руки, и волна магии Геллерта растопила небольшую прогалину, отчистив от снега лавочку и всё остальное пространство в радиусе пары метров.</p><p>Отпустив мою руку, Гриндевальд первым уселся на лавочку и с довольным вздохом вытянул вперёд ноги, откинувшись на деревянную спинку. Я усмехнулась и, поправив пальто, примостилась рядом.</p><p>Некоторое время мы молча смотрели на почти пустынный белый сад, пока Геллерт не решился заговорить вновь:</p><p>— Я хорошо обдумал то, что увидел тогда… — «когда залез в твою голову», — и пришёл к выводу, что те твои видения настоящие. </p><p>Значит, он всё-таки не увидел всего…</p><p>Я едва сдержала облегчённый выдох.</p><p>— И что ты о них думаешь?</p><p>— Ну-у… — задумчиво протянул Гриндевальд. — Если честно, то эти видения заставили меня изрядно пересмотреть свои планы. Я всё ещё думаю, что война неизбежна и что кто-то её начнёт рано или поздно, даже если я лично отступлюсь, но перспектива руководить магглами уже не кажется мне такой удачной. В одном твои видения однозначно правы: если существование волшебников станет известным магглам, то в конце концов это обернётся катастрофой. Если все те машины, которые я увидел, будут созданы, то магглы наверняка направят их против нас. А учитывая их невероятное численное преимущество, мы просто не выживем. Последние из магов закончат свою жизнь в качестве подопытных крыс для этой их «науки», — закончил он, нахмурившись.</p><p>— Хм-м, и как же ты собираешься это предотвратить? — с любопытством спросила я.</p><p>Геллерт усмехнулся и закинул ногу на ногу.</p><p>— Есть у меня некоторые идеи. Я ещё не обсуждал их с Альбусом, так что это пока очень приблизительно. — Он коротко взглянул на меня, и я кивнула, чтоб продолжал. — В общем, если объединение наших миров уже невозможно, то стоит просто изолироваться друг от друга по максимуму. Разработать более надёжную систему отслеживания магглорожденных ещё на уровне роддомов и сразу забирать их в наш мир. Прекратить выгонять сквибов и создать для них отдельную нишу в нашем обществе. Закрыть барьеры на ту сторону и начать уже полагаться только на себя… Может, хоть это, наконец, подстегнёт магический прогресс, а то в последнее время все только и делают что воруют у магглов. — Он раздражённо закатил глаза, и я хихикнула, вспомнив летающую машину мистера Уизли. Да уж, свой прогресс магам точно не помешает.</p><p>— Так ты решил, что не только магглам стоит забыть о волшебниках, но и волшебникам о магглах?</p><p>— Да, так будет лучше всего, — согласно кивнул Геллерт. — Мне не очень приятна эта мысль, на самом деле, потому что тогда волшебники будут ограничены лишь собственным магическим измерением, да и магглы останутся о нас в счастливом неведении. Но я признаю, что для всего мирового сообщества магов так даже лучше. В конце концов, мы с магглами и без того уже стали слишком разными — дальнейшая изоляция не будет ни для кого шоком.</p><p>— М-м-м… — задумчиво промычала я, взвешивая в голове сказанные Гриндевальдом слова. — Что ж, этот план выглядит весьма многообещающим. Не знаю, чем всё обернётся в конце концов, — я чуть нахмурилась, помня, что о таком развитии событий ничего не знаю, а настоящие «видения» мне уже скорее всего не пригрезятся, — но думаю, что вряд ли всё окажется хуже, чем если бы началась настоящая война. Да и… — вздохнув, я уверенно взглянула на смотрящего в сторону заснеженных деревьев Гриндевальда и сказала: — Теперь я точно знаю, что Альбус тебя поддержит. А вместе вы сможете всё что угодно.</p><p>Геллерт, выдохнув с очевидным облегчением, повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся, сверкая смешинками в глазах:</p><p>— Я рад.</p><p>Резко поднявшись с лавочки, он вдруг отошёл на несколько шагов и повернулся ко мне. Достал палочку и направил в мою сторону. Я не испугалась, лишь удивлённо приподняв бровь, и получила в ответ весёлый смех Геллерта.</p><p>Взмах палочки, и рядом со мной пронеслась волна тепла. А потом со всех сторон послышался треск. Я с интересом посмотрела вправо и чуть приоткрыла рот, когда вот ещё недавно голые покрытые снегом ветки вдруг стали отращивать листву. Гриндевальд, очевидно, решил тут устроить нам маленький кусочек лета.</p><p>Геллерт подошёл ближе и теперь с исследовательским любопытством рассматривал, как на оживших ветках стали формироваться крупные бутоны, которые вскоре раскрылись нежными и ароматными розами. Фиолетовыми.</p><p>Он повернулся ко мне с таким удивлённым выражением лица, что я, не выдержав, рассмеялась. Отбрасывая всё напряжение этого разговора, все мои переживания и тяжёлые мысли, оставляя позади всё плохое. Я чувствовала, как ядро магии впервые пульсирует в груди не с угрожающим ожиданием, а почти с радостью. Оно больше не обжигало — лишь ласково грело.</p><p>— Это твоих рук дело, да? — нарочито недовольно спросил Геллерт, улыбаясь глазами.</p><p>— Ага. Это я так летом в магии тренировалась, — я небрежно пожала плечами. — До сих пор не знаю, почему розы у меня всегда фиолетовые. На самом деле, мой любимый цвет — бирюзовый… Но это ты ещё ромашки не видел. Вот они у меня по какой-то причине всегда выходили бордовыми.</p><p>Геллерт широко усмехнулся и подал мне руку:</p><p>— Ладно, сестрёнка, пошли-ка уже в дом. А то, если мы останемся тут экспериментировать дальше, то Альбус будет на меня шипеть весь остаток дня.</p><p>Я согласно кивнула и, приняв руку, тоже поднялась с лавочки.</p><p>Мы покинули сад, и я, оглянувшись, улыбнулась при виде расцветшего в окружении холодного снега островка тепла и жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>